biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Literature Footers
Attention: Bi-Annual Review Complete (6/9) Literature Footers The new literature footers are brought to you by Literawiki and our very own Fandom. The basic goal is simple: draw together Fandom communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new literature and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikis who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. Other Footer Programs: How do I get my site included in the Fandom literature footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the literature you cover. Note that, with rare exception, literature should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wiki. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Sites should have: **A well-organized main page at the very least; this includes the navigation bar at the top **Wordmark and site background **About 100 pages of content. We realize the page count is unrealistic in some instances, so that will be determined on a case-by-case basis. Note: recently released or upcoming literature are excluded from this requirement. **Be active; this means about an edit a day plus about 7000 page views for the current week. Note that this is approximate - the two are weighed together, so just because a site is lacking in one area does not mean they are automatically excluded. Note: recently released or upcoming literature are excluded from this requirement. Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on Literawiki for their subject for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check these entries once they are live and may tweak the pages for accuracy, keeping in line with Literawiki's editing policies. *Notes about the footers: **Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. **The new footers are mobile-friendly. **Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. **When a footer reaches 50 communities, an assessment will be made about splitting the footer into one or more new footers to cut down on size. My genre isn't included. In most cases literature can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there is enough literature for the footer. I had a footer, but it was retired. Why? Footers that were created and maintained by Fandom staff were removed at the end of January 2017. If a site was approved for the new footers, it will be added in place of the old footer. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Please note: any footers having the Wikia logo or adapted from the old footer will be counted among footers that are removed. If you'd still like to keep the old footer, not maintained by Fandom staff, keep the following in mind: *The lists are very dated. Many of the wikis are small and abandoned since they were listed, and some are even abandoned without having been fully built. *If you want to keep the list, please remove any Wikia-based logos and links to the Hub. We're attempting to officially sponsor the new footers, so we want to limit any confusion over who is responsible for upkeep ;) *It is entirely possible to have multiple footers if you still want both the old list and a new footer. Your community will not be excluded. What do the notes below mean? Is my site forever rejected? By and large, the most repeated tags below include the following: *''Awaiting admin approval'' - The admin has been approached about inclusion *''Declined'' - The site's admin has declined inclusion; the site will not be approached again *''Inactive community'' - Meaning there have been no or only a tiny amount of edits in the current week. *''Low page count'' - The site has not met the 100-page requirement *''Overhaul'' - This can pertain to numerous things, and is usually delineated as such: **Main page revamp - The main page of the site needs work, such as better organization **Theme revamp - Refers to the background and colors used in the site usually; can also include main page and/or wordmark **Wordmark needed - The wordmark is the site picture located in the top left of each page. Aside from sites that have declined and/or are not gaming-focused, sites can always address any issues tagged and ask for reconsideration. Help is also available for any admins needing it. Are sites permanently in the footer once added? In short, no. Roughly every six months all sites submitted to the footer program are re-evaluated (December/June). This includes sites: *That have been approved before *That have not been approved due to any tagged issues This does not include sites that have declined and/or are struck through. The reasoning is to keep sites in the footer that are only the most active. Sites that do not meet the evaluation criteria will only be removed from the footer, but the footer will not be removed from their community - the reason will be noted in the submissions list below. *Sites can ask for a re-evaluation if tagged issues are met *Sites can also wait another six months for evaluation (such as if it's simply an inactive community issue) Submit your site! :Note: Sites with a ✓ have already been approved. Authors :Submissions *A. A. Milne (incorrect url) *Agatha Christie/Mary Westmacott (inactive community) *Charlaine Harris (low page count) *Chris Van Allsburg (low page count; main page revamp) *Cornelia Funke (inactive community) *Dan Brown (low page count) *Diana Wynne Jones (inactive community) *Eric Flint (inactive community) *F. Scott Fitzgerald (low page count) *Gail Carriger (inactive community) *Gail Carson Levine (not built) *J. K. Rowling (low page count) *John Green (low page count) *L. J. Smith (low page count) *Markus Zusak (low page count; main page revamp) *Max Brooks (not built) *Meg Cabot (low page count) *Neil Gaiman (low page count) *Phillip K. Dick (low page count) *R.J. Palacio (low page count) *Scott Westerfeld (low page count) *Tamora Pierce (inactive community) *Ted Dekker (inactive community) *Tom Clancy (outreach needed) *Trudi Canavan (inactive community) *[Victoria [V.E. Schwab]] (low page count) :Approved (8) *Dr. Seuss (page) ✓ *Harry Turtledove (page) ✓ *Jane Austen (page) ✓ *Lemony Snicket (page) ✓ *Rick Riordan (page) ✓ *Roald Dahl (page) ✓ *Stephen King (page) ✓ Children's :Submissions *Amelia's Notebooks (inactive community) *The Apothecary (not built) *The Blackwell Pages (low page count) *Don't Look At It! Don't Touch It! (not built) *Boxcar Children (inactive community) *Children's Books (inactive community) *Children of the Lamp (inactive community) *The Children of the Red King (inactive community) *Chrestomanci (inactive community; main page revamp) *Chronoptika Quartet (not built) *Daphne's Diary (low page count) *Howl's Moving Castle (low page count) *Jumanji (low page count; main page revamp) *The Magic Thief (low page count) *The Magic Tree House (inactive community) *Peter Pan (inactive community) *Ruby Redfort Series (low page count) *The School for Good and Evil (low page count) *The Sisters 8 (low page count) *Alfred Hitchcock and the Three Investigators (low page count) *Tom Sawyer/Huckleberry Finn (low page count) *Treasure Island (not built) *The Unwanteds Series (low page count; main page revamp) *Warhorse (low page count) *Warrior Cats (no answer) *Wonder (low page count) *Zathura (low page count; main page revamp) :Approved (17) *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (page) ✓ *Amulet (page) ✓ *Anne of Green Gables (page) ✓ *The Chronicles of Narnia (page) ✓ *Dear America (page) ✓ *Goosebumps (page) ✓ *Guardians of Ga'Hoole (page) ✓ *Harry Potter (page) ✓ *How to Train Your Dragon (page) ✓ *Little House on the Prairie (page) ✓ *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (page) ✓ *Oz (page) ✓ *The Polar Express (page) ✓ *The Railway Series (page) ✓ *Septimus Heap/ToddHunter Moon (page) ✓ *Tracy Beaker (page) ✓ *The Underland Chronicles (page) ✓ *Wings of Fire (page) ✓ Dystopian :Note: If enough sites fit into this category, the footer will be created; for now, the approved sites are in the YA footer. :Submissions *The 5th Wave (low page count) *Book of Ember (inactive community; main page revamp) *Chaos Walking (low page count) *The Chemical Garden (low page count) *The Darkest Minds Series (low page count) *Delirium Trilogy (inactive community) *Forest of Hands and Teeth (low page count) *I Am Legend (low page count) *Legend (low page count) *Matched (low page count) *Monument 14 (low page count) *Partials Sequence (low page count) *The Roar (not built) *The Rule of Three (low page count) *Shatter Me (low page count) *Ship Breaker (low page count) *Silver Blackthorn (low page count) *Slated Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *The Testing Trilogy (low page count) *Under the Never Sky Series(low page count; main page revamp) :Approved Fantasy :Submissions *An Ember in the Ashes (low page count) *An Unfortunate Fairy Tale (not built) *The Ascendance Trilogy (low page count) *Ashtown Burials (low page count) *Bartimaeus Trilogy (inactive community) *Beastly/Kendra Chronicles (low page count) *The Broken Empire (low page count) *Brotherband Chronicles (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant (inactive community) *The Cinder Spires (inactive community) *Codex Alera (low page count) *Coraline (low page count) *Cruel Beauty Universe (not built) *Descendants of Moryn Chronicles (low page count) *Defy (low page count) *Dorothy Must Die (low page count) *Dragon Slippers Triology (low page count; main page revamp) *Dragons in Our Midst (inactive community; main page revamp) *Eon (low page count) *Erec Rex (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Ever Afters (low page count; main page revamp) *Fae Trilogy (low page count) *Falling Kingdoms (low page count) *Graceling Realm (inactive community) *Grimmtastic Girls (not built) *Heir Chronicles (low page count) *Ingo Chronicles (low page count) *Inkheart Trilogy (inactive community) *The Iron Fey (inactive community) *Kushiel's Legacy (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Land of Elyon (low page count; main page revamp) *The Lord of the Rings (no answer) *Lost in Oz (low page count; main page revamp) *The Lotus War (low page count; main page revamp) *Lumatere Chronicles (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Lunar Chronicles (declined) *Monster Blood Tattoo (inactive community) *Pendragon (inactive community) *Queen of Hearts Saga (low page count) *The Queen of the Tearling (low page count) *The Queen's Thief (low page count) *Raven's Shadow (inactive community; main page revamp) *Ruby Red Trilogy (low page count) *The Scorpio Races (low page count) *The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel (inactive community) *Seraphina (inactive community) *Seven Realms (low page count) *Sevenwaters Series (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Sisters Grimm (inactive community) *Snow Like Ashes (low page count) *The Society On Da Run/Tarnished: Broken Dragons (low page count) *The Spiderwick Chronicles (inactive community) *Splintered (low page count) *Stardust (low page count) *Stravaganza (inactive community) *Summoner (low page count) *Tales of the Five Hundred Kingdoms (low page count) *The Tapestry (inactive community) *Tiger's Curse (low page count) *Tunnels (inactive community) *Trylle Trilogy (low page count) *Violet Eden Chapters (low page count) *Wardstone Chronicles (inactive community) *Waterfire Saga (no answer) *Wheel of Time (no answer) *The White Rabbit Chronicles(low page count) *The Winner's Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *Worldbreaker Saga (inactive community) *The Worldwalker Trilogy (low page count) *Xanth (inactive community) *The Young Elites (low page count) *Zamonia (inactive community) :Approved (27) *A Court of Thorns and Roses (page) ✓ *A Song of Ice and Fire (page) ✓ *All Souls Trilogy (page) ✓ *Beyonders (page) ✓ *The Dark Tower (page) ✓ *Deltora Quest (page) ✓ *The Demon Cycle (page) ✓ *Discworld (page) ✓ *The Dresden Files (page) ✓ *The Edge Chronicles (page) ✓ *The First Law (page) ✓ *Grishaverse (page) ✓ *His Dark Materials (page) ✓ *Inheritance Cycle (page) ✓ *The Kingkiller Chronicle (page) ✓ *The Land of Stories (page) ✓ *The Magicians (page) ✓ *Malazan Book of the Fallen (page) ✓ *Mistborn (page) ✓ *Pern (page) ✓ *Ranger's Apprentice (page) ✓ *Redwall (page)* ✓ *Shannara (page) ✓ *The Second Apocalypse (page) ✓ *The Stormlight Archive (page) ✓ *Sword of Truth (page) ✓ *Throne of Glass (page) ✓ General :For works that do not readily fall under any other category. :Submissions *Amber House Trilogy (low page count) *Big Little Lies (low page count) *The Chronicles of Libera (low page count; main page revamp) *Darcy & Rachel (not built) *Destroyermen (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Devil Wears Prada (low page count; main page revamp) *Endgame (low page count) *Fever/Highlander (low page count) *Gabriel Allon (inactive community; needs main page revamp) *Grave Sight (low page count) *Horns (low page count) *J. K. Rowling's adult fiction (low page count; main page revamp) *John Wayne Cleaver (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Kills (low page count) *Left Behind Series (inactive community) *Les Misérables (no answer) *Storm and Silence *The Lovely Bones (low page count; main page revamp) *Me Before You (low page count) *Millenium Trilogy (inactive community) *Mortdecai (low page count) *Nerve (low page count) *The Phantom of the Opera (low page count; main page revamp) *Roman Mysteries (low page count) *Rosemary's Baby (low page count; main page revamp) *S. M. Stirling (low page count; main page revamp) *Sex and the City (inactive community) *Sharpe (inactive community; main page revamp) *Shopaholic (low page count; main page revamp) *Sir Robert Carey Mysteries (low page count; main page revamp) *Soulfire (low page count; main page revamp) *Takashi Matsuoka (low page count; main page revamp) *Watership Down (inactive community; main page revamp) :Approved (10) *Bourne (page) ✓ *Fifty Shades of Grey (page) ✓ *The Giver (page) ✓ *The Handmaid's Tale (page) ✓ *In Death (page) ✓ *James Bond (page) ✓ *Jurassic Park Universe (page) ✓ *The Last Kingdom (page) ✓ *Outlander (page) ✓ *Sherlock Holmes (page) ✓ Paranormal/Horror :Submissions *666 Park Avenue (low page count) *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (low page count) *Arcana Chronicles (low page count) *The Arkwell Academy (low page count) *Black Dagger Brotherhood (low page count; main page revamp) *Blood of Eden (low page count) *Blue Bloods (inactive community) *Cassandra Palmer (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Caster Chronicles *Celestra (low page count) *Dancing Jax (low page count) *Dark-Hunterverse (inactive community) *Dark Saga (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Demon Trappers (low page count) *Den of Shadows (low page count) *Engelsfors (low page count; main page revamp) *Fallen (low page count) *Firelight (low page count) *The Forbidden Game (low page count) *Guild Hunter (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Hollows (low page count) *The Hunting Saga (low page count) *The Immortals Series (low page count) *The Iron Druid Chronicles (inactive community) *Lords of the Underworld (inactive community) *Lux Series (low page count) *The Mediator (low page count) *Midnighters (low page count) *Mythos Academy (low page count; main page revamp) *Night World (inactive community) *Order of the Blade (low page count; main page revamp) *The Portal Trilogy (low page count) *The Raven Boys (low page count) *Shadow Falls (inactive community) *The Soulkeepers (low page count) *Southern Vampire Mysteries (inactive community) *The Sweet Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *Unholy Series (low page count) *Urban Fantasy (inactive community) *Warm Bodies (low page count; main page revamp) *Witch & Wizard (low page count; main page revamp) *Wolves of Mercy Falls (low page count; main page revamp) :Accepted (10) *Cirque Du Freak (page) ✓ *House of Night (page) ✓ *Otherworld (page) ✓ *Skulduggery Pleasant (page) ✓ *The Secret Circle (page) ✓ *The Shadowhunter Chronicles (page) ✓ *Twilight (page) ✓ *Vampire Academy (page) ✓ *The Vampire Chronicles (page) ✓ *The Vampire Diaries (page) ✓ Science fiction :Submissions *Across the Universe Series (low page count; main page revamp) *Brilliance Saga (low page count; main page revamp) *Cloud Atlas (inactive community) *Emberverse (inactive community) *The Host (inactive community) *Incarceron (low page count) *Jenna Fox Chronicles (low page count) *Jumperverse (low page count) *Kris Longknife (inactive community; main page revamp) *Many-Colored Land (inactive community) *Michael Vey Series (low page count) *The Mortality Doctrine (low page count) *Neuromancer (low page count; main page revamp) *Nova Refuge (main page revamp) *Red Mars (low page count) *The Returned (low page count) *Unwind Dystology (inactive community) *Zodiac (low page count) :Approved (8) *Dune (page) ✓ *Ender's Game (page) ✓ *The Expanse (page) ✓ *Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (page) ✓ *Honor Harrington (page) ✓ *Ready Player One (page) ✓ *Red Rising (page) ✓ *Wild Cards (page) ✓ Young adult :Submissions *13 Treasures (low page count) *The 39 Clues (declined) *A Walk to Remember (inactive community) *Artemis Fowl (inactive community) *Beautiful Disaster (low page count) *The Bone Season (inactive community) *The Book Thief (low page count) *Chronicles of Nick (low page count) *Covenant (low page count; main page revamp) *Daughter of Smoke and Bone (inactive community) *The Diviners Series (low page count) *The DUFF (low page count) *Emily of New Moon (low page count) *Famous in Love (low page count) *The Fault in Our Stars (low page count) *Fire and Thorns (low page count) *Freaky Friday (low page count; main page revamp) *Gallagher Girls (low page count) *Guards of the Shadowlands (low page count) *Half Life Trilogy (low page count) *Hardy Boys (inactive community) *Hush, Hush (low page count) *If I Stay (low page count) *The Jenna Fox Chronicles (low page count) *Just One Day (low page count) *Little Women (low page count) *Lockwood & Co. (low page count) *The Lone City (low page count) *The Lying Game (inactive community) *The Magisterium (low page count) *Mara Dyer (low page count) *Nerve (low page count) *Paper Gods (low page count) *The Paper Magician Trilogy (low page count) *The Perfectionists (low page count) *Rain of the Ghosts (inactive community) *Shades of London (inactive community) *Starbound Trilogy (low page count) *Starcrossed (low page count; main page revamp) *The Reckoners (low page count) *Unearthly (low page count) *Unenchanted (site not built) *Voyager Agency (low page count) *We Were Liars (low page count) *Wicked Lovely (low page count) *The Witchlands (low page count) *Young Adult Books (low page count) :Approved (11) *Alex Rider (page) ✓ *Divergent (page) ✓ *Gone (page) ✓ *The Hunger Games (page) ✓ *Lorien Legacies (page) ✓ *Maximum Ride (page) ✓ *The Maze Runner (page) ✓ *Pretty Little Liars (page) ✓ *Red Queen (page) ✓ *The Selection (page) ✓ *Uglies (page) ✓ Category:Browse Category:Project Category:Wiki